


In Sickness and In Health

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying husband, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Leigham, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost thought about getting a rectal thermometer since he was being such a pain in HER ass. Pun intended. (Yeah, I went there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

She was going to kill him if he said her name one more time.

"Leigh-Anne!" 

Consider him dead.

"Leigh!" 

So very dead.

"Leigh-Anne!" He whined again from the bedroom, a hacking cough following right after; she had never hated her name more until this moment and was seriously considering having it changed into something he'd never be able to pronounce. She'd keep his last name, but her first name had to go and pronto.

"What is it, Liam?" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and counting backwards from ten. The past two days had been torture, he'd been making outrageous and mainly tedious, demands since he'd gotten sick with the flu and she was about to lose it. It was always "Leigh-Anne can you-?" or "I want-?" and in the end he'd always change his mind at the very last second or when she did or got him whatever he wanted, he would suddenly no longer need it.

"I'm still cold," he replied sniffling and coughing again. 

"Alright, I'll get you another blanket then," she went to the linen closet and retrieved a thicker blanket to cover him with, she would have to check his temperature soon.

"Can you make me some tea, please?" Liam spoke up loud enough for her to hear.

"I gave you a cuppa an hour ago!" She complained spreading the thickest cover she could find over him, he would complain about it anyways.

"But that was an hour ago, and it's cold now," Liam said shimming down into the covers warmth.

"Then I'll just heat it up," Leigh-Anne grabbed the cup, looked inside and scowled. "You hardly drank any of it!" 

"Because it was too hot!" 

It...it was tea..he..argh!

"Li?" Leigh-Anne asked sweetly with a smile, he was really working her last nerve and him being sick always tested her patience, mind you, patience she did not have.

"Yes, Love?" He asked back and turned his head to cough.

"I'm going to murder you when you're feeling better," she singsonged.

"What? Why? What did I do??" He questioned before a sneezing fit started, that didn't make any logical sense!

"You won't even see it coming," she continued, ignoring him and heading towards the kitchen. She returned shortly with a freshly brewed cup of tea, just the way he liked, and sat it beside the bed; he had dozed off. Leigh-Anne huffed and grabbed the thermometer to check his temp. She almost thought about getting a rectal thermometer since he was being such a pain in HER ass. Pun intended. (Yeah, I went there.)

"Open," she whispered and poked his cheek with her index finger into the spot his dimple would be and Liam opened his mouth. It was a shame that everyone overlooked the faint dimple on his left cheek, they were too worried about the massive craters in Harry's face to notice. They were one of his trademarks but Leigh-Anne would take Liam's dimple over Harry's...atleast Liam dimple was modest.

"Up," she instructed and he lifted tongue so she could gently stick the thermometer beneath it; it went off after a minute. "No fever," she muttered to herself and removed the disposable stick from his mouth and tossing it in the trash bin, it was there just in case he needed to vomit...again. 

Another thing she hated about him being sick, he was always flat on his ass and could never make it to the toilet in time when he needed to puke. He could make it when he had to use the bathroom, but the sudden lurching of his stomach caught him by surprise and he'd vomit all over himself..and the covers...and her if she was anywhere near him. And guess who had to clean it all up when he was finished?

Exactly.

His dark brown eyes opened and she looked at him while rubbing his cheek, she loved his facial hair, it made him look so rugged and manly. Too bad he acted like such a big baby when he was ill, it threw off the manly effect and made him seem more like a man-child.

"I hate it when you get sick, you're sooo annoying," she chuckled, he frowned at her comment and pouted, protruding bottom lip and everything with an extra whimper.

"Am not," he denied and turned his head to cough.

"Yes, you are," she argued. "I made you more tea.." her eyes glanced at the white cup then back at him. 

"Uh...Can you make me some coffee?" He asked meekly and hid the bottom half of his face when she glared at him. "Please?"

"I just made you tea!" She snapped. See? He was annoying!

"I know but you left out the room before I could ask," he said still hiding, she was frightening when she was angry...but he loved it and he always would.

"You're giving me a bloody headache, Liam," she mumbled with a sigh and began rubbing her temples, she couldn't wait until he was better again. "You're an idiot for getting yourself sick."

"Hey, in my defense, I was pissed and it was a dare," he clarified underneath the cover, "and I won."

She scoffed, "Correction, you lost. Running around at night, drunk, almost naked and in the snow does not make you a winner of anything. It was stupid, you're an idiot for doing it, and now your sorry arse is sick and now I'm forced to take care of you!" She said and flicked his forehead gently.

"You guys are too old to play Truth or Dare anyways...Remind me to strangle Niall a little bit when we see him again," she added. Niall knew Liam wouldn't back down from a dare no matter how stupid it was, because he was the "tough guy."

"It wasn't truth or dare, it was Dare or Double Dare, and don't hurt Niall. He was just upset about the double dare Louis gave him, that's all," Liam said softly and coughed, Leigh-Anne made a face.

"So? He got you sick, I have to take care of you, and then when you're all better, I always get sick," she explained simply and went back to rubbing his face again. "I think I'll strangle Niall and smother Louis' face with a pillow if everyone comes over for Christmas."

"What do you mean "if"? The lads and the girls always come over for Christmas," Liam said clearing his sore throat and wincing.

"I can't let them over here if you're still sick with the flu, Liam. God forbid if Niall actually caught this, Jesy said he's more annoying than you when he's sick. Honestly, I don't find it hard to believe, he's annoying when he's not sick," Leigh-Anne checked the time on her phone, she had to give him some more medicine in a bit, because of his size, the normal amount was never enough and she liked having him knocked out so he wouldn't have to suffer. But more importantly, that meant she didn't have to suffer with him.

"You're just saying that because you haven't forgiven him for the time he got drunk and grabbed your bum," Liam commented and tired to hold in a sneeze. He was so congested and he hated it, he couldn't breathe freely through his nose and it either made a nasty gurgling sound or it whistled.

"I still don't see how he could have confused me with Jesy that night, she had on leggings and I had on a skirt," she said and laughed, Jesy scared the poor guy shitless when she found out what happened, Leigh-Anne had heard from Jade that Niall had been put on "couch arrest" for three days.

"You've got a nice bum so you can't blame him," Liam paused, squirmed beneath the blankets and thought about his next question. "Uh..Leigh?" 

"Yes?" She already knew what he was about to say.

"I'm hot," he said quietly.

"You aren't running a fever, you're fine," she replied calmly.

"No, I'm-I'm burning up. Can you take this blanket off?" Liam asked nicely, he could tell by the look on her face that she was fed up with him. He would be fed up with himself too, but he'd make it up to her; he always did.

"Yeah," she sighed and nodded peeling it off before folding it back up and laying it at the end of the bed. "Do you know when I get sick, you're going to rub my feet every second, right?" she asked wiping his forehead, he still didn't have a fever but he was beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, I promise," Liam held up his pinky with a weak smile. "In sickness and in health?" he recited with a sniffle.

Leigh-Anne grinned and looped her pinky with his and "sealed the deal" by pressing her thumb against his. He was annoying as annoying could be but she loved this guy, the guy who made stupid requests when he was sick and sometimes puked on her.

"In sickness and in health."

"...Leigh-Anne?" Liam asked pulling his hand away from hers, sitting up and dry heaving into it; he was gonna puke. She quickly picked up the bin and put it on his lap just in time, now she had to change the bag...again.

Leigh-Anne huffed and rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the moment, Liam!"

 

___xx


End file.
